Love Emo
by Aidou Moreno
Summary: Sakura yang menolak kematian akibat takdir yang tak seharusnya terjadi. Pertemuan tak terduga dengan pemuda dengan alur hidup serupa membuat mereka mulai mengerti apa tujuan dari sebuah kehidupan. Warning! AU, rating akan berubah.
1. Chapter 1

Hola minna~

Saya datang membawa fic Naruto.. *Buuakh! Gak ada yang nanya*

Di fandom Naruto saya bukanlah orang baru, hanya saja cerita pertama saya yang berjudul "Ore wa ore da yo!" udah saya hapus. Karena setelah saya baca-baca ulang, itu fic sangat kacau bahasanya.

Sungguh, saya sedih dengan fandom ini ketika membaca cerita salah satu author yang seperi mencari sensasi, *saya yakin kamu waras dan sudah tamat SD* yang mempublish cerita abal dan alay dengan tujuan mengacaukan fandom Naruto dan mendapat banyak review. Meskipun saya juga sadar, apa yang saya buat juga dalam kategori abal, tapi saya tetap berusaha melakukan yang terbaik semampu saya.

Kebetulan, karena ada salah satu author yang mengundang saya ikut berpartisipasi pada hari Naruto ini, saya berusaha membuat fic sebaik mungkin meskipun saat ini saya sedang ujian semester. Saya sangat bahagia bila ada orang yang mempercayakan ini pada saya.. Jadi saya tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya!

Arigatou ne, minna-san..

Douzo..

-00000-

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Maybe **OOC**, **AU**, **Sasuke** **POV**, pairing SasuSaku, Rate T dan akan berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Don't like don't read. Kasih saya kritik membangun, bukan kritik panas yang menghancurkan mental.. Ok?

-00000-

**Love Emo**

Chapter 1

_Tusuk aku dengan sepasang emerald-mu. __Beri rona senada pipimu oleh rambutmu. Kemilau, indah, buatku tak sabar ingin mebelainya. Jemariku seolah ingin tetap turun menelusuri hingga bibir merah nan lembut bagaikan sutra. Wajahmu mengantarkan aku menuju dunia baru jauh dari keramaian. Hanya ada kau dan aku._

_Memeluk erat tubuh kecilmu. Menyentuh kulit putih meronamu. Aku ingin memilikimu, ingin memiliki hati dan ragamu.._

_Apakah ini cinta? Atau ini hanya sebuah nafsu semata?_

_Aku ingin terus melihatmu yang berada di seberang sana..._

_Kadang kau terlihat, kadang kau menghilang dalam lautan orang._

_Apakah kau sebenarnya ada? Atau hanya mimpiku semata. Jika kau adalah sebuah mimpi, maka aku tak ingin bangun selamanya, karena kau adalah mimpi terindah._

_**Pernahkah kau melihat sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada?**_

-00000-

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

"..."

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau dengar aku?" kata guru BK berambut perak yang memecah lamunanku. Sejenak aku tersadar dari bayanganku dan kembali konsen pada alam nyata yang membuatku ada dalam ruangan ini.

"Hn.." aku melenguh panjang, tak ingin membuang-buang tenagaku yang terkuras habis karena perkelahian tadi. Menyebalkan.. Seandainya saja si rambut kuning keparat itu tidak mengadukan pada para guru, maka aku tak perlu ada disini bersama guru sok tahu ini.

"Tampaknya kau sudah bosan ya? Aku pun begitu Sasuke, memanggilmu untuk memberi tahu hal-hal yang sama saja untuk setiap harinya," ucap guru itu lagi dengan wajah datar dihiasi senyumannya seperti biasa setiap kami berhadapan. Menjijikkan.

"Lalu aku harus bicara apa lagi?" jawabku menantang.

"Hh.. Percuma saja kau menyandang predikat sebagai siswa pintar dan berprestasi hampir disegala bidang jika kelakuanmu minus kau berkelahi lagi, dulu kau tidak pernah seperti ini Sasuke."

Aku membuang wajahku, melempar pandangan pada langit-langit ruangan ini. Terus terang aku juga bosan dengan apa yang aku jalani ini. Aku diam saja menanggapi guru sok tahu dihadapanku ini. Tidak penting.

"Sepertinya akan percuma ya? Aku sudah dapat menduganya. Begini sajalah, Sasuke, kau serahkan saja surat ini pada orang tuamu. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyerahkannya."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Bisa saja sehabis dari sini aku merobek dan membakarnya hingga menjadi abu," kataku datar membalasnya.

"Karena aku masih percaya padamu Sasuke.. Lekas berubah seperti dulu lagi ya. Aku menantikannya," jawab Kakashi-sensei, nama guru itu, memberi semangat. Aku pergi saja segera keluar dari ruangan memuakkan ini.

"Tok-tok.." Pintu itu diketuk pelan oleh seseoang diluarnya. Kemudian sosok itu masuk kedalam ruangan ini. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan poni yang menutupi mukanya sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Silakan duduk, Sakura," kata Kakashi-sensei padanya. Selanjutnya aku keluar. Tidak penting juga mendengar percakapan mereka.

-00000-

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, 16 tahun. Menjalani hari-hari sebagai murid sekolah biasa di Konoha High School. Sejak kecil, aku memang suka belajar sehingga aku berhasil meraih prestasi luar biasa disekolah hingga aku bisa masuk SMA ini. Aku selalu dipuji, aku terbiasa disanjung. Awalnya aku sangat menyukai hal-hal tersebut karena itu merupakan penglaman berbeda dengan teman-teman disekolahku.

Semua guru menyayangiku, teman-teman yang mengidolakanku juga. Tapi tidak semua, ada juga kelompok orang-orang sirik yang membenciku, menjauhiku, tidak mau berteman denganku. Aku merasa sangat tertekan.

Akhirnya semua terasa membosankan. Apa yang aku jalani ternyata jauh dari yang aku impikan. Muak, aku sungguh muak. Kalau bisa mati aku ingin mati sekarang juga.

Aku pun mulai melakukan hal-hal yang diluar kebiasaanku. Aku menjadi orang yang sangat liar. Mencari suasana baru.

Tapi dengan begitu aku malah semakin hancur. Mau memperbaiki diri juga rasanya sudah terlambat. Aku tahu, sudah banyak dosa yang telah kuperbuat, orang-orang yang tidak bersalah itu. Aku memang orang yang gampang patah semangat, pecundang. Biarkan..

Kalau Tuhan tahu segalanya kenapa dia menciptakanku. Toh, akhirnya dia juga tahu kalau aku akan menjadi pendosa dan masuk dalam nerakanya.

Kalau saja nyawa itu bisa diberikan. Lebih baik pakai saja nyawaku ini..

_**Pernahkah kau melihat sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ada?**_

-00000-

Kembali aku menuju kursiku yang terletak paling belakang dari kelas ini. Segera kubereskan barang-barangku. Aku memang sering pulang lebih lama dari biasanya. Sial, sepulang dari sini aku harus menyerahkan surat itu kepada orang tuaku. Padahal, mereka juga belum tentu berada dirumah. Pekerjaan memang benar-benar menyita waktu mereka, namun aku selalu senang menikmati kesendirianku.

Kulirik jam tangan hitamku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat. Sekolah sudah sepi, udara sudah turun suhunya. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan kalau ada yang tidak beres, aku mendengar suara gaduh dan orang-orang yang tertawa dalam isak tangis dibalik tembok sana. Aku memutuskan untuk kesana sekarang juga.

Tap-tap-tap.. Aku berlari kesana. Ternyata apa yang kudapati..

"Astaga!" kaget aku melihatnya.

Seorang gadis yang masih berseragam sekolah tak sadarkan diri di tempat sesepi ini. Bajunya robek disana-sini dan bahkan ada bercak-bercak darah pada pakaiannya itu. Wajahnya lebam dihiasi luka sayatan dimana-mana. Dari pelipisnya pun mengeluarkan banyak darah. Rambut merah mudanya terurai dengan bando yang tergeletak didekatnya, matanya setengah terbuka memperlihatkan iris emerald-nya, dari bibir pucatnya darah juga merembes.

Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya sangat dingin. Kurasa dia sudah mati. Dari pada aku dituduh yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik aku pergi. Aku memang bukanlah orang yang baik.

"Semoga orang lain menemukan jasadmu dan menolongmu.."

Kemudian aku pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Berharap jasadnya jangan membusuk dulu dan dapat ditemukan oleh orang lain.

Tapi tunggu dulu.. Rasanya pernah melihatnya, tapi kapan dan dimana?

Aku memutuskan kembali ke tempat gadis itu. Dia masih dalam keadaan yang sama.

Aku coba meraba lehernya, menyentuh bagian bawah hidungnya dengan jari telunjukku, tapi tidak ada nafas disana. Naluriku saat ini berkata dia masih hidup. Kusentuh dadanya semoga masih ada detak jantung disana. Namun sayangnya tidak ada. Kurendahkan kepalaku ke dada kirinya, berharap masih ada sedikit suara detak kehidupan disana. Ternyata ada!

Segera kuraih kepalanya, meletakkannya dipahaku. Tanpa menunggu lama-lama aku segera memberikan nafas buatan untuknya. Sekali tidak cukup, dua kali, tiga kali, sebanyak mungkin sampai dia bisa bernafas. Aku tidak memperdulikan rasa anyir pada bibirku yang kini berlumuran darah.

Sekarang kurasakan desah nafas dan detak jantungnya. Kemudian aku melepas gakuranku dan menyelimuti gadis itu. Kali ini, aku menelepon rumah sakit dengan nomor pribadi untuk mengurusinya.

Sekarang, aku dapat pulang dengan perasaan sedikit lega..

TBC

-00000-

Fyuuh.. Selesai juga. Saya telah berusaha membuatnya sebaik mungkin, tapi kalau masih jelek, tolong kritikannya ya..

Oh iya para author, di fandom ini saya masih sangat baru. Jadi ajarkan saya untuk menulis lebih baik lagi. Maafkan kata-kata saya diatas yang mungkin ada yang menyinggung dan terlalu serius. Sejak banyaknya flamer di fandom Naruto tercinta ini membuat saya sedikit paranoid. Saya juga bukan orang serius kayak gitu juga sih..

Bagaimana fic ini? Saya bakal usahain chapter-chapter berikutnya akan lebih bagus.. ^^

Kasih Ripyu ya... :D

Saya sangat minta maaf karena saat ini tidak bisa mereview semua fic-fic kalian karena saya sedang ujian. Tapi saya janji, setelah ujian, saya pasti akan mereview sebanyak mungkin fic kalian semua.. Janji deh.. ^^

Mau ripyu? Kritik, saran, atau flame? Tapi pake bahasa halus dan kasih tahu letak kesalahannya.. Ok?

Arigatou...


	2. Chapter 2

Haiii Minna-sama….. \^o^/

Lama sekali saya ngeupdate fic abal ini. Hahah, ada yang baca aja syukur! ,

Saya tahu kalo fic ini jeleknya bukan main tiada taranya deh! T.T Tapi saya pengen banget bisa menulis dengan baik seperti para senpai semua, karena tidak ada yang saya miliki, tidak ada yang bisa saya banggakan.. T.T *mengatupkan kedua tangan, bersimpuh sambil menatap langit-langit kamar* hoalaah, saya mendramatisir.

Jadi jangan pernah bosan membaca fic ini walau emang jelek, abal + menjenuhkan, berikanlah kritik dan sarannya. Bila emang harus nge-flame, yang halus yak.. ^^

Mengenai typo itu emang saya kagak teliti. Kasih kritik lagi yak, saya pasti bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik.. ^^

Terima kasih banyak saya ucapin untuk:

**Peaphro, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, pick-a-doo, Galerians, Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl, .can, **dan** Thunder Wind-Uchiha.**

-00000-

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, , AU, alur maju mundur, agak sadis, abal, gaje, rate bakal berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Warning tambahan *plak!*: Baca pelan-pelan, liat genrenya biar gak bingung ama jalan cerita yang tiba-tiba berubah, jangan langsung ngomong "Lo, kok bisa gitu? Ih.. Ga nyambung deh.. ,"

Tapi kalo emang ga nyambung mohon dimaklumi.

**Love Emo**

Chapter 2

_Sulit.._

_Ketika tubuh itu mencoba keluar dari jurang. __Mencoba keluar meskipun hanya sebuah jari saja._

_Ruangan ini sangat panas, pengap, membuat sulit untuk bernafas. __Tempat ini menyedihkan, tempat ini sebuah kutukan, tempat ini sebenarnya apa?_

_Tak ada bendera putih.._

_Karena kau belum mau menyerah bahkan jika harus merangkak, keluar dengan panduan sepercik sinar yang menunggu dihadapanmu itu. Jikalau kau memanglah harus menyeret tubuhmu.._

_Karena ini sebuah takdir yang harus dilalui.._

_Yang harus kau jalani.._

_Sampai matamu tertutup, Haruno Sakura.._

-00000-

**Dewa kematian POV**

Sendirian.

Sendirian adalah dimana saat semua orang tidak ada bersama kita. Semua orang pasti ingin hidup barsama-sama. Ingin rasanya membunuh rasa sepi itu. Hanya bisa menatap orang-orang dari kejauhan saja. Meletakkan telapak tangan menopang dagu menatap kebawah sana, dimana orang-orang menyantap makan siang bersama. Sedangkan kau? Duduk manis di atap, sendirian memakan bekalmu. Apa alasannya? Memandang pemandangankah? Padahal apa yang kau lihat itu hampa..

Kau benar-benar aneh..

Sebenarnya yang kau inginkan apa? Lakukan saja kalau itu memang benar-benar hal yang kau inginkan. Jangan biarkan orang lain menguasai tubuhmu itu.

Sungguh ironi. Sebuah jalan cerita kehidupan paling tidak diinginkan setiap makhluk di dunia ini. Siapakah yang ingin merasa menderita?

Tapi, kehidupan itu akan lebih baik jika terdapat lika-likunya. Bukankah begitu? Ada kalanya rasa indah itu datang, tapi kau tidak akan dapat menolak bila masa-masa pahit itu menyapa. Kenapa? Apa kau tidak siap. Hey, hidup itu bukan cuma manisnya saja, tahu?

Tapi sejujurnya aku iba. Kau hanyalah bocah lugu yang selalu menerima setiap takdir yang ditujukan padamu. Namun kau juga merupakan sebuah bom waktu yang dapat meledak kapan saja. Kau itu suci, kau teristimewa, takkan kubiarkan kau berbuat dosa.

Hapus air mata itu, berbalik dan lihatlah aku. Pergilah dengan hati gembira. Katakan selamat tinggal pada duniamu. Persiapkan diri menuju tempat yang berjuta kali lipat lebih menyenangkan. Sebuah tempat keabadian, dimana para penghuninya tidak akan pernah merasakan kepahitan lagi.

Sampai hari inilah hidupmu..

Aku disini, sudah siap mencabut nyawamu.

-00000-

**Normal POV**

BRRAK!

"Arrggh…!" teriak gadis itu merasakan sakit mendadak pada punggungnya.

"Sini, ikut dengan kami!" ujar anak perempuan yang merupakan teman dari Sakura seraya memegangi tubuh gadis itu.

"Lepas!" Sakura berusaha melepas cengkraman erat teman-temannya dari lengan kurusnya. Dia meronta-ronta. Namun cengkraman itu justru semakin mengencang, seolah dapat meremukkan lengannya.

Sakura terduduk, tidak mampu melawan mereka yang berjumlah belasan itu. Sambil meronta, tubuhnya diseret menuruni tangga hingga menuju sebuah toilet sepi di ujung koridor di lantai empat gedung sekolah yang memang jarang digunakan. Tubuhnya dihempas begitu saja hingga membentur wastafel di dalam toilet tersebut. Darah segar mengucur dari belakang kepalanya.

Perlahan Sakura mencoba mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh bagian kepalanya yang terasa basah oleh cairan hangat pekat itu. Gemetar seketika tubuh kecil itu melihat darah yang begitu banyak mengucur bebas dari kepalanya. Segera saja gadis yang tak tahu apa-apa itu berbalik untuk menatap teman-temannya.

"Kin! Kalian semua! Mau kalian itu apa?" tanya Sakura setengah berteriak di dalam toilet sempit itu. Dia berusaha menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari mereka. Gadis yang duduk di kelas 2 SMP itu seakan tidak percaya teman-temannya sampai melakukan hal seperti itu padanya.

Karena selama ini mereka hanya mengejek, mengolok-ngolok serta menyindir dan mengucilkannya saja. Paling parah, mereka pernah menyiksa Sakura di dalam kelas, melemparinya dengan kertas dan memukulinya dengan penghapus papan tulis.

"Sakura.. Jangan pura-pura bodoh lagi, " gadis yang dipanggil Kin itu mendekati Sakura. Gadis itu ketakutan sehingga mencoba mundur ke belakang. Layaknya kebetulan naas di sinetron, tubuhnya mendadak terhenti karena sudah mentok menyentuh dinding toilet yang sempit.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya. Terasa panas, seolah dapat membakar permukaan kulit putihnya.

"Kau tahu dimana letak kesalahanmu?" Kin menarik dagu Sakura secara kasar dan membenturkan kepala bermahkotakan warna merah muda itu lagi ke tembok.

Tak ada perlawanan berarti, tak mampu menembus pertahanan kawanan sampah dihadapannya ini. Memang benar-benar tidak bisa lagi Sakura berbuat apa-apa. Sungguh hilang tenaganya. Dia sudah lelah.

Lelah dengan semua yang tersedia. Tidak ada siapa pun yang dimilikinya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyayanginya, mengerti dia, mengharapkan dia ada disini.

"Hei, kau! Bawa kemari gunting itu!" perintah Kin pada salah seorang temannya.

Pandangan Sakura kabur, merasa kepalanya sangat berat karena benturan dua kali yang dirasakannya. Dia mencoba merangkak menjauhi orang-orang itu. Tapi Kin tidak tinggal diam, ditendangnya rusuk Sakura sambil menarik kerah belakang seragam sekolahnya. Gadis laknat itu segera menghidupkan air keran yang tersambung melalui selang. Senyum iblis seolah menguasai dirinya.

"Selalu saja.." Kin angkat bicara.

"Selalu saja kau. Selalu saja kau yang dianggap hebat," ujar Kin menunduk membiarkan rambutnya tergerai menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau pikir kau pantas bersaing denganku, hah?" Sakura menelan ludah yang terasa pahit itu.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan segala yang kau inginkan," Kin mulai mendekat. Dengan reflek teman-temannya memegangi Sakura yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi itu.

Byyuurr….

Dengan sadis Kin mengguyur air pada kepala Sakura. Tentu saja amat pedih lantaran air itu mengguyur kepalanya yang sobek itu.

"WAHAHAHA!" mereka semua tertawa.

"A-apa kau iri dengan itu, heh? Sehingga kau menaruh dendam padaku?"

Brraakkhh!

"AAKKHHH!" Sakura menjerit ketika Kin melayangkan tendangan pada wajahnya. Hidung Sakura mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah. Cairan hangat itu merembes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan bicara! Diam kau!" bentak Kin.

"M-mau a-apa la-lagi, kau?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata.

Sakura tidak akan tahu penderitaan apa yang akan dihadapinya hari ini. Sebagai manusia taat, yang dia lakukan hanya pasrah setelah berusaha.

'_Aku yang selalu sendiri. Aku yang selalu dibenci. Aku yang tidak pernah diinginkan. Semua yang kulakukan adalah salah dimata semua orang..'_ batin Sakura di tengah kesadarannya.

Tap-tap..

Beberapa murid perempuan lainnya memasuki toilet itu. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah pintu toilet. Senyum iblis kembali terkuak dari bibir Kin.

Sakura menatap pada empat orang gadis di sana. Berharap mendapatkan pertolongan dari mereka.

"Ayo, ikat dia dan bawa ke gudang!" lagi, Kin menyuruh teman-temannya. Segera saja mereka mengikat tubuh Sakura yang tidak berdaya itu dan membopongnya menuju gudang yang tak seberapa jauh dari toilet itu. Sama-sama jarang dilewati orang-orang.

Kaget bagi Sakura, karena mereka juga adalah bagian dari teman-teman Kin.

Braakkh!

Lagi-lagi Sakura dihempas begitu saja. Namun kali ini dia tidak terbentur pada tembok. Menatap ke belakangnya, telah berdiri belasan gadis lainnya yang telah melempar pandangan setan kepadanya. Sakura mencoba bergerak menjauh dari mereka.

"Hahahaha! Mari bersenang-senang semuanya!" Seru Kin pada para siswi-siswi berengsek itu.

Sakura tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Ternyata mereka semua aslinya seperti itu. Wajah palsu merekalah yang selama ini dilihatnya. Meskipun hal ini juga pernah terlintas di kepalanya, namun baru sekaranglah dia mengetahui kebusukan hati dari teman-temannya.

Memang banyak yang tidak mengenal Sakura. Gadis itu tidak populer. Bahkan teman sekelasnya saja banyak yang tidak mengetahui nama lengkapnya. Gadis bermata emerald itu memang anak yang pendiam sehingga tak banyak yang ingin bergaul dengannya.

"Jadi karena i-itu.. Ka-karena itu kalian dendam padaku?" Sakura kini tampak mengerti apa maksud dari semua perlakuan ini.

Mereka semua tersenyum penuh arti, ingin menertawai gadis di hadapan mereka semua itu.

Sakura mengumpulkan sedikit tenaganya, mencoba untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Kenapa? Pa-Padahal aku tidak pernah mengganggu kalian. Bahkan untuk berbicara pada kalian saja nyaris tidak pernah. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian semua!" ucap Sakura lirih dengan sedikit terbata.

"Tidak ada hubungannya, hah?" salah satu dari mereka mendekat.

Yang lainnya pun mulai berjalan kearah Sakura dan kini berdiri persis disekelilingnya. Percuma jika ingin kabur.

"Apa yang telah kau perbuat tidak bisa kami terima. Dan aku," gadis yang selalu mendapat pringkat pertama dulunya itu angkat bicara.

"Tidak bisa terima jika orang yang merebut ranking yang susah payah kucapai adalah kau!"

Buaagghht!

Satu tinjuan mendarat pada perutnya membuat gadis itu muntah darah. Sakura semakin sulit bernafas ketika darah di hidungnya mulai membeku dan terasa mengeras.

"A-aku me-melakuk-kan semu-muanya da-dalam jal-an yang bbe-nnar! A-apa mas-masalah mmu?" ucap Sakura mencoba membantah.

"Aku juga tidak terima kau dengan mudahnya merebut semua perhatian para guru!"

Buuaghhtt! Buaghtt!

Tinjuan lainnya melesat bertubi-tubi. Kursi melayang, meja beterbangan. Seolah seluruh isi dari gudang itu hendak dilemparkan pada Sakura.

"Yang paling tidak bisa aku terima," Kin mendekat sambil memegang gagang pel yang terbuat dari besi.

Sakura berusaha menjauh, namun tubuh kurusnya sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"KAU MEREBUT ORANG YANG AKU SUKAI!"

PRAAANNKKK!

Gagang itu dipukul ke kepala Sakura.

"AAAAKKHHHHHHHH!" teriakan Sakura semakin membahana di dalam gudang itu, diiringi tawa iblis di dalamnya juga.

"Cepat! Ayo kita gunting rambutnya!"

Mungkin, ini memanglah hari terakhir untuknya.

Tidak dapat digambarkan lagi penderitaan yang dialami Sakura, tubuhnya digantung dan mereka mulai melakukan hal-hal diluar nalar anak kelas dua SMP. Setelah mereka merasa dendamnya telah terobati, mereka puas dan meninggalkan tubuh penuh luka itu.

Mereka semua beranjak dari gudang itu. Merasa bahwa gadis itu telah tak berdaya yang memang sudah tak berdaya. Namun ada tangan pucat penuh darah yang terulur.

"Apa kau? Mau tambah, hah?" Ujar gadis psikopat itu seraya mengelap pergelangan kakinya yang terkena darah. Gadis itu pun menginjak tangan Sakura dan berlalu. Mereka tidak sadar dan mau tahu bahwa telah hampir menghilangkan nyawa manusia. Yang terpenting dendam terobati, dan mereka mendapatkan kembali apa yang mereka ingin dan impikan. Toh, waktu juga akan menghapus segalanya.

Blaam!

Pintu besi yang sedikit karatan itu tertutup, namun tidak dikunci. Sakura hanya tergolek menyamping, memeluk kedua lututnya di dalam ruangan minim pencahayaan itu. Menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong. Beginikah akhir hidupnya?

'_Beginikah akhir dari kisah hidupku? Aku tidak ingin mati dengan cara seperti ini. Tuhan, aku selalu meminta kepada-Mu, berdoa hanya pada-Mu, dan menginginkan hari esok yang bahagia juga pada-Mu. Tapi kali ini aku mohon.. Jangan ambil nyawaku. Aku memang tidak bisa menjadi sebuah tempat penitipan jiwa dari-Mu.'_

Tanpa terasa air mata Sakura merembes perih menyapu permukaan wajahnya yang terluka. Air asin itu terasa mengiris perlahan pipi lebamnya.

'_Tuhan, aku memang sering meminta. Tak peduli apakah Kau mengabulkannya atau tidak. Yang kutahu, kumau dan kuinginkan agar aku tidak pergi saat ini. __Aku belum siap jika harus kembali pada tempat abadi di Sisi-Mu..'_

Sakura semakin erat memeluk lututnya. Padahal sakit yang dirasakan luar biasa, serasa kaki itu akan tanggal.

'_Yang aku lakukan itu tidak banyak, tidak seberapa. Aku tidak ingin mati dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan! Aku tidak ingin mati konyol! Aku tidak ingin bertangan hampa ketika menemui-Mu nanti.'_

Tiba-tiba sepercik objek memancarkan sinarnya, membuat mata Sakura yang memang sulit terbuka itu silau. Objek itu adalah sebuah sosok yang tubuhnya perlahan membesar. Cahaya merah-oranye memenuhi gudang itu sekarang. Dihentakkannya kakinya, membuat Sakura kaget. Tiba-tiba keluar sebuah lorong panjang dengan cahaya putih yang terbuka disamping sosok itu.

"Kau harus masuk ke dalamnya," makhluk yang persis rubah namun memiliki ekor sembilan itu memerintah Sakura.

"K-kau? Siapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku memberikanmu tenaga sekarang, jadi cepatlah masuk. Kau tahu? Hidupmu cuma sampai hari ini. Jadi," makhluk itu menggaruk kepalanya.

Sakura bertambah heran. "Apa aku sudah mati?"

"Ki-kira-kira begitulah," ucap makhluk itu yang membuat Sakura menunduk.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Ughh.. HUAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba ia menangis, berteriak kencang. Bahkan mengalahkan teriakannya sewaktu disiksa tadi.

"Eh, e, anu.. Kenapa kau menangis, hah? Dasar bodoh. Kuberi tahu ya, kau itu masuk surga, tolol!" ujar makhluk itu dengan nada tidak berwibawa.

"Ja-jadi, apa kau itu, Shinigami?" tanya Sakura dalam isak tangisnya.

"Ya, begitulah.." jawab sosok berbulu yang tegak berdiri seperti manusia itu santai.

"Bo-bohong!" Sanggah Sakura tidak percaya. Meskipun tubuhnya terluka, tapi kekuatannya pulih karena telah dikembalikan oleh sosok rubah itu.

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh ya? Meskipun mati, kan kau itu masuk surga! Masuk ketempat yang jauh lebih baik kok tidak mau? Semakin banyak saja orang mati yang tidak mau masuk surga setelah bocah itu." Celoteh sosok itu panjang lebar setelah menyadari Sakura tidak lagi ada di depannya.

"Lo?" sosok itu melempar pandangan keseluruh ruangan, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Siaaall! Mau dicabut nyawa kok malah kabur?"

-00000-

Sakura berlari keluar sekolah menuju jalanan. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan sialnya cuaca mulai dingin dipayungi oleh awan mendung yang mulai menjatuhkan bebannya. Senja itu gerimis menambah basah baju Sakura yang memang basah itu membuat pemiliknya terserang pilek dengan cepat.

Dia terus berlari, mencari pertolongan siapa saja yang bisa ditemuinya. Berlari terus menerobos hujan yang kini menjadi lebat itu. Tak peduli dia berlari di tengah jalan raya yang sepi, asal bisa menyetop sembarangan kendaraan untuk diantar pulang. Mungkin memang sedang beruntung.

TIIIIINNNNNNN!

Suara klakson motor menambah ribut malam itu. Bagai terkena serangan jantung, gadis berambut merah muda itu kehilangan seluruh tenaganya sehingga kembali lemas dan merasakan kesakitannya seperti sedia kala. Ternyata rubah sialan -menurutnya- itu telah mencabut lagi tenaga yang dimilikinya. Jadi saja, Sakura menatap sosok di dalam helm dengan penutup yang berkilat itu, lalu pingsan tepat di depan motor itu.

Sang pemilik motor kaget bukan kepalang. Setelah merasa membuang cukup waktu berhenti ditengah jalan raya, padahal dia sedang buru-buru, ditambah gadis babak belur yang dia rasa telah ditabraknya yang seenaknya pingsan dihadapannya ini membuatnya mau tak mau membawa gadis itu naik pada motornya. Langsung saja ditancapkannya motor itu, melaju menerobos derasnya hujan menuju tempat apa sajalah, yang penting selamat.

Suara motor mengganas membelah hujan yang menderu bersamaan dengan petir yang bersahut-sahutan. Tak lupa diiringi oleh suara sirine mobil polisi yang merupakan alasan pemilik motor untuk segera bergegas.

-00000-

Setelah membawa gadis itu menuju rumah sakit, dengan alasan kecelakaan –padahal semua suster disana tahu kecelakaan tidak menimbulkan luka seperti itu- pemuda yang ternyata juga berumur tiga belas tahun itu duduk diam dikursi tunggu. Sebenarnya mau menghindar dari kejaran polisi dengan alasan 'balapan liar'.

Lama dia menunggu, walaupun sebenarnya lumayan untuk menghindar dari polisi. Disenderkannya kepalanya ke dinding kemudian dia tersentak saat salah seorang suster memanggilnya.

"Apa kau teman dari gadis ini?" tanya suster itu pada pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sekolah berbeda dari gadis itu.

"Bu-bukan, a-aku kebetulan melihatnya pingsan di jalan," jawab pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya.

Wajah perawat berusia 20 tahunan itu sedikit merona, membuat pemuda berambut biru donker itu sedikit bergidik seraya membuang muka.

'Baik sekali anak SMP ini, menolong orang lainyang tidak dikenalnya. Wajahnya pun tampan,' suster itu membatin.

"Ehm, begini. Gadis itu mendapat luka yang sangat parah. Lebam-lebam serta luka menganga dikepalanya sangat berbahaya bila tak segera ditangani. Untung kau segera membawanya kemari," ujar suster itu lembut.

"Oh.." pemuda berambut emo itu sedikit lega, karena ulahnya tidak sampai membunuh gadis itu. Dia mengamati gadis berambut pink itu setelah membuka sedikit pintunya.

"Sudah larut, sebaiknya kau pulang. Nanti orang tuamu mencarimu. Sesuai dengan peraturan, orang sakit yang belum diketahui asal-usulnya akan menjadi tanggungan pemerintah," tambah suster itu lagi yang diikuti oleh pemuda itu sambil melirik jam dinding kamar rawat Sakura.

"Baiklah.." ujar pemuda itu keluar. Dia segera menghidupkan motornya, dan pulang kerumah karena hujan juga sudah berhenti.

"Orang tua? Mencari?" pemuda itu bergumam.

"Shit…..!" Katanya seraya mempercepat laju motor itu.

-00000-

**Dewa kematian POV**

Dua..

Dua kali hidupmu terselamatkan.

Pertemuan dengannya itu bukanlah jalan hidupmu yang sebenarnya. Itu merupakan sebuah takdir yang melenceng dari jalurnya. Kenapa? Apakah ada alasan untuk itu?

Akhirnya akan bertemu, dua orang dengan latar kehidupan yang berbeda namun dengan rasa penderitaan yang sama. Tapi salah satu pihak selalu tegar dalam menjalani semuanya, dan sebaliknya dengan seorangnya lagi.

Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah mati?

Aneh, manusia yang bisa mengelabui dewa kematian..

Itulah, Haruno Sakura dan seorang lagi..

Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat Sakura, karena kejadian yang tidak direncanakan ini –menolak kematian-, maka kau akan menjalani kehidupan yang jauh lebih sulit tiga kali lipat. Hidupmu akan terus dikejar oleh kematian..

"Ah.. Dimana aku," kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang emerald didalamnya. Gadis 16 tahun itu telah terjaga dari tidur 2 harinya.

"Kyuu-Kyuubi?"

-TBC-

-00000-

Fyuuhh.. heehh.. *Ngelap keringet*

Selese juga ini. Udah susah bikinnya, jelek lagi. Pasti Minna-sama jenuh ya dibagian dialog-dialognya.. mana banyak typo lagi. T,T

Pliss kritikannya yah~ Saya tidak bisa melanjutkan cerita ini tanpa ripyu kalian semua. Karena kalian semangat hidupku! *sumpah*

Nyahahah.. *ketawa gaje*

Mau ripyu?


End file.
